Christmas special
by Chuluchan
Summary: "To those who entered the main recreation room on spaceship Enterprise an uncommon sight was shown. Two officers – even though it wasn't currently that easy to tell they were Starfleet personnel at all – were standing in green tights and red-striped bobble hats..." Short story about Christmas on Enterprise. Most of the crew is gone, while its main core helds a small private party.


The fic is still waiting for proper proof reading and correction, so sorry for possible mistakes ;)

xxx

To those who entered the main recreation room on spaceship Enterprise an uncommon sight was shown. Two officers – even though it wasn't currently that easy to tell they were Starfleet personnel at all – were standing in green tights and red-striped bobble hats around a chair that has been dragged to an open space and under a suitable lintel in order to provide them compensation of height left between their reach and the lintel.

"OK. You hold it and I go up." Sulu said and climbed up the chair in question.

Chekov handed him a bundle of mistletoe tied up with red and golden ribbon. Sulu took it and fastened it to the ceiling.

"Is that good?" He asked Chekov for appraisal of his work.

His friend gave him a confirmational nod and Sulu jumped down of the chair.

"Da. Hikaru, it's just great."

"I tell you, this will work." Sulu smiled mischievously. "You'll be no longer an unkissed virgin after tonight."

"Hikaru!" Chekov squealed and kicked the smug Christmas elf into a shin.

"Ow!" Sulu winced and bent his leg to rub the sore spot.

"You do it for yourself, because you want to get a kiss a hot girl, too." Chekov accused.

"Well, that wouldn't be bad, too." Sulu admitted with cautious distance from Chekov's tipped elvish boots. "Where do you have the board?" He asked when he successfully prevented a further harm being inflicted on his body.

"Over there." Chekov pointed to a nearby table.

Soon, they were both side by side, bent over next part of their project.

oOo

It was a Christmas Eve and Jim was disgruntled despite his favor of this particular holiday. He's been working so hard to show Spock the spirit of Christmas to make him understand what it means to humans. And he was almost – _almost_ – there.

As a Vulcan, Spock regularly passed Earth holidays and traditions as no more than a point of inter-cultural education. Uhura seemed to respect that and never made an attempt and asked Spock to alter his established routine for something that wasn't a meaningful reason for him to celebrate. Instead, she took a shift to stay by his side, since there was nothing more logical than to work at the time when majority of the crew left the ship to share the most wide-spread and presumably the most important human holiday with their families on Earth. Maybe that's why she was so upset when Spock agreed to join Jim for his planet-side tour. Jim could picture all the things they would do.

However, man proposes, God disposes. And so when Jim got a message from Bones that he's returning back to Enterprise instead of spending the Christmas time with his family in Georgia, because 'Christmas are supposed to be a time of rest and peace and the last thing that would support either is hearing of my ex-wife.', Jim had to change his plans. What else would be best friends for?

oOo

Ironically, the only one from chief officers who made it home for Christmas was Scotty, who would do nothing rather than tune his beloved ship and therefore appreciated his sociably conditioned leave the least.

Sulu and Chekov had the morning shift and were to stay aboard after that, neither of their families heavily inclined to celebrate Christmas in typical western style. Among the crew ran rumors that Sulu is going to join Chekov and Chekov's family for Russian Christmas, that traditionally took place on 7th January.

USS Enterprise wasn't decommissioned fully ever since it was repaired after it was nearly destroyed while facing USS Vengeance – much stronger ship that was designed to destroy instead of to explore. There were never enough ships after Nero. Therefore, there always had to be a minimal operational crew in case something came up. Still, Enterprise felt empty. Out of its four hundred thirty crewmembers there were only thirty two left. Being a captain, Jim called them all to rec room at deck three for the evening. That they were stuck here didn't mean the crew shouldn't enjoy some fun, too.

And just as a confirmation of his thoughts, upon captain's entering of the rec-room, a view of Christmas elves duo standing beneath a sprig of mistletoe, holding a sign 'Free kisses', welcomed him.

Jim laughed and took in the whole recreation room decorated with ribbons and balls and he couldn't do otherwise than to express his approval through a heartfelt thanks.

The door swooshed and all of them turned to see Uhura coming in in her short red dress uniform.

"Hey, you're gonna like this." Jim smiled and presented his Christmas helpers by both his sides.

"Now that you stopped trying to drag a first officer out 'to observe human traditions' you're throwing a party?" Uhura asked wryly.

"Come on, don't spoil the fun!" Jim's spirit fell and though he kept his voice in light-mood, his face corresponded with the internal change as he sulked.

"Never said I would." Uhura's eyebrows rose up and she pulled out a santa hat from behind her back to push it atop her glossy neatly combed hair. She posed as a mannequin before she went on to the bar. Chekov put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, while Sulu chuckled by his side.

Jim followed her to a bar and ordered a big bowl of non-alcoholic punch and snacks for the party.

oOo

Spock was working on cataloguing samples in a biological laboratory. He took an advantage of solitude and quiet that offered themselves while the most of the crew was gone. The lack of any disturbing occurrence that could lessen his concentration while working was plausible. While he appreciated the extra time for work in ideal conditions, he had to admit to himself that he felt a faint however undeniable disappointment for the fact the planned planet surface activities captain invited Spock to join him in has been canceled. Spock was aware that Nyota might be more content with current state of affairs.

This thought process didn't mean that Spock loosened up in his focus on the samples, not until he heard approaching footfalls and captain entered with a large grin shaping his lips.

"Spock, the party is about to start. I knew you'll be stuck here, so I came to pick you up in case you thought that finishing the job was more preferable than joining a Christmas party – which is not." Jim said jovially.

Spock filled in data about the sample currently at his hands, placed the sample in its proper place in filing system, locked down the work station and only then looked Jim in the eye.

"Well, than I shall accompany you, captain."

oOo

Uhura helped Dr. Mulhall to prepare a tombola that annually took place at Christmas party aboard Enterprise. She also came up with idea of implementing karaoke that would boost the mood once they are tired of Christmas carols. Preparations were done and people started to fill in the room.

When Kirk walked it, pulling all attention to himself not just of his status of captain or a patron of the party, but for it was simply in his buoyant nature, Spock was trailing his steps. It didn't even surprised Uhura anymore.

When it came to Spock, Jim had some kind of special mojo, which probably consisted mostly of his stubbornness and never-ending desire to conquer the difficult and unreachable, and that always worked on Spock. Uhura wasn't naïve to think they stayed aboard because of her, but she was glad they did nonetheless. It was difficult to explain to a Vulcan that people – and by an extension her – wanted to stay with their beloved ones during this time of originally religious, now more just customary holiday.

She wasn't any more surprised when doctor McCoy made his entrance, immediately berating Sulu and Chekov for attempting to spread potential infections amongst the crew, when offering their so unhygienic 'free kisses'.

Just out of whim, mainly to prod the grumpy doctor, Uhura got in and kissed both officers in funny costumes and thereby started a wave of kissing under mistletoe.

The room got louder as people started to talk and laugh. The tombola was first on a program and after distributing all small endearing or comical gifts, part of people gathered around captain, who played guitar while they sang carols and Christmas themed songs.

oOo

Soon after the carols, Uhura found Spock and they talked quietly. Leonard ordered himself a glass of sherry, which he considered being a Christmas drink. The punch wasn't bad, too, but it was without alcohol since it was for everyone, but only the morning shift ought to get drunk. Leonard thanked God to be in a right part of the crew.

He didn't have a half of the sherry, when Jim came to him with a pack of cards.

"Wanna play Canasta, Bones? Can make some bets as well to make it more interesting." He asked and sat across the table, shuffling the cards in restless hands.

"Jim, you know that betting is a gamble. And gamble is forbidden aboard every Starfleet ship."

"Only if you bet credits or other substantial valuables. Let's bet something else."

"That's possible."

"OK. So what do you want me to do, if you win, Bones?"

"Hm…" The older man rubbed his chin contemplatively. "If I win, then you will obey all my medical advice and reply for my wholesome treatment by nothing else but 'thank you, doctor'." Leonard's shiny eyes completed a lopsided grin while he was picturing the scene in his mind.

"For how long?"

"A month."

"No. No way, Bones." Jim leaned back in his chair and held up his hands in defense. "Are you serious? I thought you'd say a day or two."

"Alright. Just a week, then. But no less."

"A week? Do you wanna kill me?"

McCoy skeptically rose one of his eyebrows.

"Fine. Be it a week." Jim gave up. "Now what about you, if _I_ win…" Jim pretended he is looking for inspiration at the ceiling. Then his look swiped the room around him and his eye got caught at Uhura arranging a microphone on a table next to provisional podium at far end of the rec room and a wide smile blossomed on his face. He looked the doctor in the eye.

"If I win, you will sing a karaoke song of my choice."

Leonard wavered. "Fine. But it's not going to happen anyway. I already played this game when you were still wearing diapers." He warned his smug opponent.

Jim's eyebrows ran up to his hairline in amusement. And his eyes were self-confidently asking 'Do you really think you're better?'.

As it turned out, Jim was right, he played Leonard easily, too easily for Leonard's liking.

"Yes!" Jim pumped a fist when the outcome changed into his favor. "So you're gonna sing... Bones, I so wanna hear you singing!" Jim cheered like a small kid. "Now I have to pick a song."

"Let me warn you, I am not singing anything I don't know. And I highly doubt we have a common ground in our taste for music." Leonard commented stoically.

"No, probably not." Jim admitted. "But I can always pull out the list of what you were listening to at your quarters form the ship computer." Jim smirked, grabbed a PADD and began searching for the desired data.

"What the heck is that?" Jim's brows met in not-understanding frown. "Those songs have to be like… what? Few centuries old? Where do you go for those?" He shook his head. Then Jim's face lit up and Leonard gulped heavily.

"This sounds great." Jim grinned contentedly. He handed the PADD over to Leonard.

"Dammit." Leonard cursed. If Jim wanted find something embarrassing, he found the best.

oOo

Jim never knew that Bones will take the deal so seriously. He picked a song called 'Sex bomb', because the title implied it will drive Bones crazy. He thought he'll be brushed off with some kind of offended excuse, but true to Bones' southern mule stubbornness, Leonard McCoy picked the microphone and Jim was suddenly very glad that he wasn't the one to lose the game.

Bones finished the rest of his sherry in one gulp, smoothed his hair at one side and turned to the audience.

When first beats of percussion and saxophone background spread from the audio system, Bones was already in.

"Aww….aww baby…yeah…mmm yeah… Huh, listen to this"

Jim almost couldn't breathe when he heard the grumpy doctor was singing things like 'sex me slow'. It was hilarious, but Jim didn't laugh, instead a bright smile was plastered on his face, because his friend was _amazing_. He never thought of Bones as of a person capable to sing, but obviously he was wrong. Anyway, it was for sure that this performance won't be forgotten by neither Jim, Bones' audience or Bones himself for a very long time.

After the final tones, a loud ovation let doctor McCoy know that people appreciated his guts as well as his surprisingly pleasant voice when he wasn't using it in his usual manner. The loudest was, of course, Jim. Even Spock joined in and clapped his hands measuredly a few times. Bones had much more drinks after that.

oOo

And so had two Christmas elves, who improved their punch by addition of vodka. They were currently sitting at a nearby table, flushed in their cheeks and as merry as pixies should be.

"I need to pee." Announced Pavel and stood up from a chair.

"Wait. Me, too." Sulu slurred the words and rose to his feet as well.

As both of them were a bit wobbly on their legs, they amiably swung their arms over each other's shoulders, bracing themselves upright to walk at least approximately straight.

"You got kissed by Dr. Mulhall." Sulu's snickered.

"But ensign Leila Harrington said you kiss better. That's not fair." Chekov complained, sulking. "You have more practice. I've only started today."

"Huh." Sulu stopped to think of it. "For a good kiss you need to purse your lips like this." Chekov turned to Sulu to observe him.

"And then you push it gently… against the bottom lip, but you have to… have to tilt your head." Sulu hiccupped while explaining.

"What? How…?" Chekov frowned as he concentrated on Sulu's lips and angle in which he held his head.

Hikaru faltered, assessing ways of elucidation.

"Like this." He pursed his lips and pushed them against Pavel's lips in practical demonstration.

"Uh-huh." Pavel stuttered after Hikaru pulled out. "That – that was good." He acknowledged.

"OK. But now I really need to visit a toilet." Sulu concluded not-so soberly.

oOo

Human festivity habits were of the most curious kind. Commonly mentioned carol singing, an embellishing with specific decorations of colors of green, red and golden predominating and wishing 'Merry Christmas' to each other could have been observed. Beside those, Spock was a witness to less standard activities.

One human custom, that was referred to as 'kissing under a mistletoe', which was based on general human belief that a man and woman who met under hemi-parasitic plant of genus Viscum or, in case of North America continent, Phroradendron, are obliged to make a physical contact carried out through mutual touch of lips. Spock was not able to detect logic behind this act. Rather, he suspected a possibility there is indeed none and the whole custom is based on different parameters.

However, lieutenant Sulu and ensign Chekov yet altered its original criterion by intentionally dwelling under the plant mentioned earlier, which they conveniently placed in the middle of a recreational room and as such they were regularly passed by majority of the crew who decided to partake in the celebration. Even more curiously, in advanced hours, they chose to engage in the act of 'kissing under mistletoe' with each other despite the custom's definition mentioning only meeting of male and female counterparts.

Other than that, there was a vocal interpretation. Spock deduced that singing other songs than those considered as carols was most likely introduced for its entertaining quality rather than for its connection to Earth holidays of Christmas. Same went for lighting up sparkles and candles. Spock considered that particular activity hazardous while performed aboard a space vessel and in his personal opinion, they had a little bearing of successful pursue of holiday traditions, even though captain held another opinion on the matter.

Nyota sensibly chose to retire at early hour and Spock accompanied her to her quarters.

oOo

Despite her original notion that she would use some time without ever present hurricane of troubles, crazy ideas and cocky grins in form of captain James T. Kirk, in the end, Uhura was glad he was there. Jim was always too much of a wild card to count on, but one thing was certain. He knew how to have fun and he cared about his crew. He always knew what his crew needed and what was important to them. Uhura was impressed when he sat down to play and sing carols with others. There was nothing too sappy or sentimental for captain Kirk to do, as long as it was for his crew. Not even a midnight prayer.

Although no kind of religious ceremony was allowed on Starfleet ships and Kirk was known for his dislike of religious authority, which exceeded his usual dislike of all other kinds of authorities, he allowed a simple collective prayer for those who were interested in it.

Uhura was not interested and therefore did not see a reason to linger, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

oOo

Jim didn't like anyone and anything that dictated what he should believe in. That being a constant, he supported lieutenant Barrow with his delivery of short midnight prayer on behalf of the crew. Thought Bones wouldn't admit it and rather pretend he's on a warpath with God, Jim knew he's believer and that he needed a remainder of something greater standing behind so often unfair world, giving a promise that there's a reason for everything what happens. Jim never needed such reassurance, but he understood if others did.

Spock and Uhura left way too early – he didn't even have time to speak with Spock properly. Not that he expected much. He figured out that his teaching Spock what is it like being human on Christmas will have to keep till next year.

When the collective prayer, which Jim silently witnessed, ended, Bones looked like he was about to cry at any moment. That startled Jim, who hadn't expected such thing to happen and he couldn't remember time when he saw Bones so mushy.

"I have some good Andorian ale I got from ambassador in my quarters. And I think it's time to try it out. Will you join me? It would be shame to drink it alone." Jim wasn't that fond of the beverage. Rather, it gave him an inconspicuous reason to suggest his friend a company, but Bones didn't need to know that.

"Sure." Bones pulled himself together for time being and followed Jim to a place with less watchful eyes.

oOo

Whenever Leonard had to listen or talk about his ex-wife, his stomach started to hurt. He considered it a safe way to ruin his mood, if not way of gaining ulcers. He never thought he needed to talk about her, but maybe he was wrong.

They were sitting on a comfortable couch in Jim's captain quarters, shoulder to shoulder, while each was looking in another direction, both holding a glass of expensive blue liquor Jim poured them earlier. Jim propped his further leg up to the couch, knee bent upwards. He looked out on the stars behind the window. Spock wasn't the only one Jim had his way around. He gave Leonard space by not x-raying him with his look, giving him only short glances, while he stubbornly kept his attempts to make Leonard talking so that, finally, Leonard gave in and his head fell back, tiredly resting on the backrest, before he started to speak. He took few minutes to think of where to start, but Jim was uncharacteristically quiet during that time, waiting.

"I was just on my way from a Christmas' Eve night shift. – That's what you do when you're a young doctor with no kids waiting for you at home. Not that I really minded. –" Leonard began.

_He got to subway near San Francisco General, where he worked back then. There were only few people on early morning of a Boxing Day. So he sat and stretched fresh newspaper to read, though it was only one stop to Glen Park, where he changed for a tram. He haven't read a single line, when he heard a soft laughter. It was such a beautiful sound. Intrigued to whom it may belong, he lowered his newspapers and then…_

"Jim, you should've seen her. She was looking like an angel."

_She had those a bit wavy long fairy hair that made a halo surrounding her face. She had the most delicate lips he had ever seen. Pink like roses. And such dreamy eyes. He fell for her in instant. She smiled at him, when she noticed his dumb-founded glare. He felt ashamed when their eyes met, yet he was feeling so exhilarated. Only when she turned to a person by her side, Leonard McCoy actually noticed she's there with somebody else. She sat next to a handsome young man, who was by probability her boyfriend. Or husband. As cold soiled water from puddle beneath tires of a passing car, a disappointment and pity sloshed over Leonard's heart. Then a 'ping' signalizing a stop and announcement of a station came through loud-speakers and Leonard barely managed to fold his newspapers and get off of the train._

"And then?" Jim Kirk prodded mildly as Leonard made a remorseful pause in an unexpectedly lovely story.

"Then I almost smashed my head to a column, when I noticed her by the vending machine at the station. While I was rearranging those muffled newspapers and stacking them under my arm, she must've left the train as well. When I turned one last time to look at her before I look on my way to prevent any unfortunate accidents caused by inattention happen to me, I saw her hit the machine as if it was broken."

_After three very loud heartbeats he made up his mind and went to help her._

"I didn't managed to force the machine to give her a longed-for morning coffee. After I hit few buttons it said 'NO WATER', but I told her I know a nice coffee nearby and I go to get mine there anyway, so if she would like she could join me." He smiled faintly.

"And she did. I never spoke so easily and laughed over things with a stranger before."

_Miraculously, it turned out that the 'boyfriend' was her colleague, already happily married on a top of that._

"As you already figured out, it didn't stop at one shared coffee, and after a year I married her."

Leonard sighed.

"At that time, I felt it was the most right thing I've ever done." He said it without irony. That's surprised Kirk.

"So… What happened after that?" Jim asked lengthily.

"She was pregnant. I was never so happy before. We already picked the names. If it was girl, it would be Joanna and if was boy, then it would be Liam." Leonard made a broken sound. Jim waited silently.

"She miscarried. It was nobody's fault, but soon after she started to suffer with bad depressions. Jocelyn was forced to quit her job, which was even worse for her. She was attending to therapy but otherwise staying at home. Somebody had to pay the loans, so I stayed in my work longer. We haven't seen each other too much at that time. There were only two or three hours after I came home before I collapsed to bed in unavoidable need of sleep."

From the restless shifting, it was obvious that Jim started to feel really bad for making his friend to bring up such grim and painful memories.

"I was never at home and she found another …company."

_Leonard worked really hard, while his wife started an affair with ill-thinking guy she met after one of her therapies. McCoy didn't know at first, but she grew cold – in a manner that despite her being psychically impaired never occurred before._

"I remember many times, when I spent my last money to buy her flowers. Yet she took even my last cigarettes." He huffed self-ironically.

"Yes, I was smoking back then. However, after that, whenever I've held a cigarette in my hand I remembered her and what she did. So I changed cigarettes for bourbon."

_It didn't took long before Leonard found out about his wife's affair. She didn't even tried to look apologetic. That was the most cruel 'last nail into a coffin'. And Leonard filled a divorce application form. And despite all that, he never stopped asking, weather he disappointed her or let her down, if there was something that he did differently at that time, it wouldn't have ended the way it did._

"The worst is I still love her. She was so perfect. She was the one for me. I thought I knew her better than anyone. And probably I did. And she knew me, my crankiness, my dreams and fears… Sometimes when I am falling asleep I can see her lying right next to me like we used to, holding hands." Doctor's voice turned hazy as he murmured those words.

"Bones." Jim started hesitantly, with intention to stop his friend from torturing himself.

However, Leonard still had something to tell, so he just continued, raising his voice to his usual volume.  
>"The thing is, I am in love with a fairytale, with something that is no longer true."<p>

After a moment of silent, when it was obvious Leonard doesn't have anything more to add, Jim turned to him fully. "I'll always here, Bones. You know that?" He reassured.

Leonard chuckled mockingly. "Look who's getting sentimental here." He grumbled.

oOo

Jim didn't know how it happened that when he woke up, Bones' head was wedged in crook of Jim's neck while its owner was peacefully snoring, stuck against Jim's side at the couch. Jim silently groaned and extricated himself from the tangle, leaving Bones continue his beauty – or more likely anti-hangover – sleep. Bones was even still holding an empty glass in his hand, its bottom supported by his thigh. Jim wrenched it out of his fingers and placed it at a low conference table. Then he rolled his head in order to repel a crick in his neck and he winced as stiff muscles stretched to a painful degree. He did few more stretching exercises for his back, too, before he decided it's time to take a shower and put fresh clothes on.

When Jim finished his morning routine, Bones was still asleep. Jim filled a pitcher with cold water and left it with a clean glass standing on a nearby table for Bones before he walked out of his own quarters.

Despite of how much Jim loved Boxing Day when he was a child, there was nothing special about the day when one was a Starfleet officer spending holidays aboard a spaceship.

It was still early and except the night shift there were not many people awake. However, Jim was certain of one person that will be – already working on next set of samples in bio-labs. Jim went straight there to see if he could convince Spock to join him for breakfast. Ordinary day or not, Jim didn't like eating alone.

"Good morning, Spock." Jim greeted.

"Captain, I was waiting for you." Spock looked at Jim, whose eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I would like to approach you with personal matter." Spock couldn't be more baffling.

"I have informed myself that it is customary on 25th December to present small items of personal value to family members, friends and others of importance to the acting person. Although Nyota had relinquished human traditions for our different ancestry, the same isn't a perquisite for you."

Jim wasn't sure where Spock is heading until he pulled up a neatly wrapped box.

"I hope it is appropriate to follow the customs and extend my appreciation of our personal relationship in this way, _Jim_." He put an emphasis on Jim's name or maybe it was just what Jim imagined. Anyway, it highlighted that Spock considered this conversation personal.

Spock lifted his hands and Jim took the gift without single word to say.

"May I unwrap it?" Jim asked eventually, after a moment of hypnotizing the silver-blue package. Spock nodded once.

Jim had to hold his breath in order to still his hands and the ribbon slid down from smooth paper underneath. When Jim finally opened the box, there was a piece of polished dark gray granite rock with Vulcan calligraphy engraved in it. Spock, who closely observed Jim all that time offered a clarification.

"It's a Vulcan meditation stone."

Jim ran his fingers over its cool surface and looked up with bright eyes.

"Spock. This is the best Christmas ever." Jim's eyes smiled along with his mouth, only a slight genuine smile expressing his pleasure instead of his usual shark grin.

And there he was, thinking he needed to teach Spock how to be human. How short-sighted of him.

Then, in a split of second Jim's face turned serious.

"Spock. I am sorry. I haven't expected this and I have nothing for you in return." He confessed, head bent down with shame.

"I do not require this gesture to be mutual. It is a human custom and as such it is not needed, neither it would have been properly appreciated. However, I appreciate your concern."

"Oh. Fine." Jim relaxed, he always could count on Spock telling him true, not saving him from uncomfortable position. "At least let me invite you for a breakfast." Jim turned it around.

Spock tilted his head in consent. "You first." He let Jim to lead the way.


End file.
